


Matrimony

by TheGoodNoodle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Saiou Week, Weddings, but not with who you might expect, saiouweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodNoodle/pseuds/TheGoodNoodle
Summary: "We are gathered here today..."A wedding is interrupted.





	Matrimony

“Esteemed guests and viewers,”

The wedding ceremony is beautiful. The seats and the vases are all adorned with arrangements of white and dark red flowers. The lights above the reception hall twinkle like a galaxy above all the guests as they watch the impending marriage of their dear friends.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Maki Harukawa and Kaito Momota,” the officiant continues, “by the conclusion of this ceremony, two people who were once alone, will begin their life together, as husband and wife.”

In the front row, Kaito’s grandparents can be seen, side by side, lips stretched high and eyes crinkled with teary happiness.   


“Marriage isn’t only about two people being bound to each other; it is also about becoming a part of each other’s family.”

On the left side of the audience, a mix of adults and children silently cheer Maki on, happy that their once housemate, back in the (slightly dubious) orphanage, has finally found a family of her own that she can become a part of.   


“As you know, family doesn’t have to mean those who are related to one, but instead includes relatives and friends alike - those who share a familial bond that can only be created through equal care and respect.”

Miu hollers out a “woo!” from a middle row, causing Keebo, who is sitting beside her, to become slightly flustered.

“The bond that Maki Harukawa and Kaito Momota shares, while similar, is uniquely their own, and will continue to grow and develop as the future approaches.”

The bridesmaids and groomsmen smile towards the couple, all caught up in the charm of the moment.

“Harumaki, we’ve been together for a while now. At first, no one was sure how it would turn out, because you and me, we’re so different. You’re so put together and intimidating, and I’m just a mess. And even though I have a lot of faults - one being I can’t do nearly as many push-ups as you - you always see the best in me. Sure, we’re pretty different, but that’s why it works. We balance each other out, ya know? I know I always call you my sidekick, but you’re really my equal - my partner, and I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone but you. You’re not just the one I want to marry, you’re my best friend.”

“...”

The officiant gives a subtle ahem to Maki’s silence.

She glares at him with tears clouding her eyes before finding her resolve. “Kaito… before I met you, I wasn’t… I didn’t think I was capable of compassion. But, even though I tried to scare off anyone that came close to me, you kept pushing. You didn’t care about my reputation. You didn’t care that all I really did was glare at anyone who looked me in the eyes, you still got to know me. Your blind optimism was nothing but an irritation to me, but then I fell in love with you for it. You were the first one that made me feel something other than apathy or hatred, and you are the one I want to spend my life with.”

Himiko, the maid of honor, is sniffling and trying to disguise the tears running down her face. The best man, Shuichi is smiling so proudly, his eyes tearing up too.

Even Kokichi, who’s usually a little rat, seems to be getting emotional in the audience as he covers his face and scurries towards the doors... quietly...

_ Wait. _

Maki narrows her eyes.

The officiant, however, doesn’t notice anything amiss. “Do you Maki, take Kaito to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Maki tries to ignore the suspicious feeling and says, “I do.” She blushes.

“Do you Kaito, take Maki to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” Kaito’s got a stupidly big grin on his face.

“With everyone here as my witness, I pronounce you two, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Kaito presses his lips to Maki’s, but before anyone can begin to cheer-

“I object!” Kokichi declares out as he busts the doors open and marches down the aisle.

Maki’s glare seems like it just might kill him.   


Shuichi lets out a startled “Woah!” as Kokichi grabs his hand and yanks him towards the exit, running at full speed.   


The door makes a loud clack as it shuts behind them and everyone stares in a mixture of speechlessness and bewilderment. (Well, everyone except Miu, who seems to think the whole thing is hilarious.)

“Hah-hahaha!”

“Kokichi! Why’d you do that?!”   


“Because my beloved! Being at this wedding made me realize something!” The shorter man is practically bouncing with energy.

Shuichi is almost scared to ask  _ what _ exactly it made him realize, so he doesn’t.

Kokichi tells him anyways. “It made me realize that I wanna be married to Shuichi right now, sooooooo-”

“If you propose to me at Kaito and Maki’s wedding, I’m not saying yes,” Shuichi cuts him off. The detective, however, neglects to mention the fact that he’s already got a ring in the drawer of his bedside table that he’s planning to propose to Kokichi with, within the next week.   


“Waaaaaaaaahhhhh, my beloved Shuichi doesn’t love me!” Kokichi screeches through fake, crocodile tears.   


Shuichi sighs, “I’m glad you at least didn’t technically interrupt the ceremony and waited until the end.”

Kokichi grins and grips Shuichi’s suit jacket, squishing his cheek against his beloved’s chest.   


“Nee-heehee! I was kidding, by the way. Miu payed me to do it!”

“Ah, so does that mean you don’t want to be married to me?”

“Ghhhhh-” Kokichi’s at a loss for words. They’ve already talked about marriage, and they’ve both acknowledged that they’re okay with heading towards it, but that doesn’t make the question any less embarrassing. Kokichi’s now blushing up to his ears, and he lightly grumbles as a result of the teasing.   


Shuichi grabs Kokichi’s hand and smiles at him, shaking his head in amusement. “Let’s go back inside,” he suggests, and they do.   


(Kaito has to talk Maki out of strangling the supreme leader on her wedding day, and they end up safely making their way to the wedding reception for food and cake… barely.)

_ Shuichi proposes to Kokichi exactly six days later… and Kokichi says yes. _


End file.
